


"I'm leaving"

by zehcnasldirgni



Category: Original Work, Short Story - Fandom, creative writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehcnasldirgni/pseuds/zehcnasldirgni
Kudos: 1





	"I'm leaving"

My stomach dropped. It was as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. I suddenly felt dizzy. I had to go. I didn't care where — anywhere. But I couldn't stay here. "I'm leaving," I announced, the words escaping my mouth before my brain could catch them. I turned around swiftly and staggered towards the door. "Wait!" someone called out. I bumped into a chair, but pressed on. 

How do I get out? The bright lights of the hospital hallway were blinding. That antiseptic smell was unbearable. Everything was spinning around wildly that I was sure I'd topple over if I didn't keep moving. "Come back!" another voice hollered, but I refused to stop. I had to get out before I was sick. I frantically pressed the call button for the elevator, willing it to go faster, but to no avail. It was now getting harder to breathe. Inside the elevator, the walls seemed to grow smaller as the metal box descended. DING! The doors parted and I ran as fast as I could, through the lobby and out the double doors into the parking lot. 

A cool breeze wafted into my face and I breathed it in, desperate to fill my lungs. A car horn blared behind me, signaling me to get back on the curb. I suddenly became aware of a throbbing pain in my knee, but the tightness in my chest and the noise in my head were gone. Peace. For now, at least.


End file.
